


Manip: there is no harvest for the heart alone. the seed of love must be eternally re-sown

by Kayryn



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Manip, bc we all need comfort now more than ever, fluffy flufferson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayryn/pseuds/Kayryn
Summary: Manip. This originally started as an idea of Bernie being a farmer and whatever else the AU might contain, that's up to you.
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	1. manip

**Author's Note:**

> Do not repost, use in edits, send to the cast etc. If you wish to use my manips for anything other than personal wallpapers or icons, please contact me first.


	2. wallpaper




End file.
